


Ten Years Later

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Beginning of Everything - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Ezra finally finds Cassidy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Beginning of Everything by Robyn Schneider or the characters. 
> 
> I wrote this a few years ago for a Summer Reading Assignment.

A lot can happen in ten years. Graduating college. Getting married. Marriage. Having kids. People change and become different. I married a girl I met in high school. I have two little girls with her. My daughters a still very young, but seem like they have grown up so much already. I stayed in touch with a few people I went to high school with. I only really talk to two which would be Toby and Phoebe. Toby met a nice guy and is getting married in late April. Phoebe is getting her PHD right now, but other than that she hasn’t been up to much. We only talk every now and again. She has told me she’s still in contact with Cassidy. Cassidy. I haven’t talk to her once since the day Cooper died. I still remember her. How witty she was. How she get she mad at me for signing her up for debate team. The crazy things she did like taking me on a treasure hunt, flash mob, and the day she took me to college. I do wonder what happened to her. I could ask Phoebe (almost have a few times), but it seems wrong. Like she’s only meant to be in the past. I have been thinking about her more now that Christmas is around the corner. Does she have a family of her own that she’ll send the holiday with? Will she be alone? Maybe with a friend or even Phoebe. It is almost Christmas and with having two little girls I have to go to the mall and get them presents. Usually my wife does the shopping, but she forgot a few things and asked me if I could get them on my way home from work. 

The mall is filled with last minute shoppers. I found a little toy shop at the end of the mall that only has about five or six people in it. I’m looking for some doll when I hear a familiar   
laugh. 

“Okay, I’ve got it! Yes, I’m sure it’s the right one this time. Well your sister will have to be mad at me if I got the wrong one again, but I didn’t. I’ll see you tonight at home. I love you.” 

I was in shock. In front of me was none other, but Cassidy Thorpe herself. She had a simple sliver ring on her left hand that was on her pregnant stomach. She was on her tiptoes and trying to reach something with her right hand. I went over to her without thought. 

“Need help?” 

She froze then looked at me, “Ezra?”

“Yeah. How have you been?”

“I’ve been better. I got the wrong dress up set for my niece which shouldn’t matter because she’s three years old, but my sister in law will kill my husband and me if it’s not the one   
she wanted. How about you? What is the famous Ezra doing in a toy store?” 

“My wife forgot some last minute things for the girls,” I told her, “I’ve always wonder what happened to you.”

“Really? Ten years, a beautiful wife, and two daughters later and you wonder what happened to me?” she asked. Moving her hair, which had darken to a light brown over the years,   
out of her face. 

“Yeah… wait how do you know all that?” 

“Social Media.” Why had I never thought of that? Of just simply looking her up on Facebook. 

We talked for a few minutes more and then just like that Cassidy was out of my life again.


End file.
